


Канадский завтрак

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Дженсен просто хотел кофе





	Канадский завтрак

Когда самолет задержали в очередной раз, Дженсен плюнул на все, сдал билет и отправился отсыпаться в ближайший отель.

Спал он долго, восполняя упущенное ранее, и немного про запас. Вечером спустился в пивной бар при отеле и обнаружил там веселую компанию, которая шумно смотрела хоккейный матч. Дженсен присоединился. Алкоголь лился рекой, потому что хозяева выигрывали.

Утром голова раскалывалась. Дженсен дотянулся до телефона, полный решимости выпить кофе. На звонок ответил парень.

— Кофе в пятнадцатый, пожалуйста, — попросил Дженсен.

— В пятнадцатый? — уточнил сиплый голос. — Это ты вчера болел за продувшую команду в нашем баре?

— Ну, а если я, то что? — Дженсен сел на кровати. Вчера народ вел себя прилично, никто на драку не напрашивался, но мало ли что сегодня вспомнили.

— Значит, сначала тебе нужен канадский завтрак. Сейчас принесу.

Дженсен положил трубку и упал на подушки, лелея мечту, чтобы в составе канадского завтрака присутствовала конская доза кофеина. Только это заставит Дженсена Эклза подняться на ноги.

Ровно через десять минут дверь номера открылась. На пороге стоял высокий бородатый официант, одетый в клетчатую рубашку и джинсы. На подносе, который он держал, никакого кофе не наблюдалось. Бородач подошел к кровати, сгрузил на тумбочку кувшин с водой и пустой стакан, а рядом положил две таблетки.

— И все? — искренне удивился Дженсен.

— Канадский завтрак включает в себя похлопывание по спине, две обезболивающие таблетки и воду. Давай, употребляй. Самое время, — и парень похлопал Дженсена по спине.

— Сколько стоит это удовольствие? — Дженсен невольно прижал пальцы к вискам. В голове стучали мелкие молоточки.

— Ровно ноль баксов, — усмехнулся чувак, похожий на всех канадских лесорубов сразу. — За эти деньги я тебе даже воды в стакан налью.

— Отлично, — Дженсен кинул шипучие таблетки в воду.

Залпом выпить лекарство не получилось. Пришлось пить медленно, смакуя горьковатые пузырьки и разглядывая гостя от ботинок и выше. Дженсен даже не поперхнулся и умудрился сделать последний глоток как раз тогда, когда его взгляд добрался до шеи лесоруба.

— Значит, тебя зовут Дженсен.

— Угу, — мозг Дженсена ворочался в черепной коробке, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Еще сорок минут сна, и будешь как новенький. Я будильник поставлю.

Дженсен получил еще несколько ободряющих хлопков по плечам и лопаткам. Спросить бы имя спасителя, но глаза уже закрывались.

«С этим можно разобраться чуть позже», — решил Дженсен. Сквозь сон он почувствовал, как чужие руки заботливо подоткнули одеяло.

***

Через полтора часа Дженсен бодро сбежал по лестнице прямиком к управляющему. Канадский завтрак определенно являлся лучшей из услуг, предоставляемых клиентам в этом заведении, и Дженсен жаждал объявить благодарность персоналу отеля.

Покончив с написанием добрых слов и закрыв книгу отзывов, Дженсен поинтересовался, где можно найти высокого и бородатого в клетчатой рубашке.

— Он точь-в-точь как канадский лесоруб, — добавил Дженсен важную деталь.

Управляющий многозначительно посмотрел вокруг. Дженсен тоже оглянулся. Весь обслуживающий персонал был как на подбор — высокие и бородатые, точь-в-точь лесорубы. Но нужного среди них не было.

— Он очень высокий, — попытался Дженсен еще раз и поднял руку выше головы, — у него острый нос и огромные замшевые ботинки, — сказал он совсем тихо.

— А-а-а! — оживился управляющий. — Тогда это Джаред, но у него закончилась смена. Теперь через два дня выйдет. Ему что-нибудь передать?

— Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Дженсен, — не надо. Просто дайте ему прочитать это, — он кивнул на книгу.

«Приезжайте к нам еще». — «Спасибо, непременно». Обмен любезностями закончился. Дженсен сел в такси и всю дорогу домой думал о том, что в жизни многое решает случай. А вот если бы…

***

Планирование отпуска — бестолковая затея при его работе, но в этот раз Дженсен отступил от своих правил и за три месяца забронировал номер в том самом отеле. Спал, ел, гулял в лесу, который начинался всего в трех кварталах, а по вечерам сидел в баре. Усилия не пропали даром. Однажды вечером он встретил того самого лесоруба. Причем в тех самых ботинках, наверное, на случай, если Дженсен не запомнил его лица. И, кажется, улыбка Дженсена была довольно глупой и слишком радостной, потому что лесоруб хитро прищурился:

— Вижу, что ты до сих пор под впечатлением от канадского завтрака, — и протянул руку: — Меня зовут Джаред. Рад, что ты снова сюда выбрался.

Дженсен пожал ему руку. Теперь он этого лесоруба просто так не отпустит. Кто-то скажет, что решение опрометчивое и не надо было возвращаться, но Дженсен все выяснил. Дело в том, что канадский завтрак в этом отеле никогда не приносят в постель.


End file.
